Access Denied
by Fluffy Popcorn Shark
Summary: Jethro, a young trainer from Twinleaf, joins Team Galactic. This stone has been thrown, and its' ripples shall affect the future to come. may later contain slash, rated M to be safe.


**Hi. This is the first fanfic brought to you by me, Fluffy Popcorn Shark. Please take note that all characters are trademarks of Nintendo and the creators of Pokemon; all I own is the plot, any OCs, and a copy of Pokemon Platinum.

* * *

Chapter One: Well, at least the Weather was Nice.  
**  
Hi. If you're looking for a story about sunshine and happiness, it'd be in your best interests to leave now. This is not a happy story, but at least the weather was nice.

My name is Jethro; I'm sixteen years old, and I live in Twinleaf town.

A year ago, if someone had told me that I'd be one of Sinnoh's top Pokemon trainers, I've told them they needed to get their head checked.

For as long as I can remember, I've felt empty inside; like I'm missing something. Nothing feels worthwhile anymore, and I'm rarely interested in anything. In my dreams, a voice calls out to me, deep and rumbling. It speaks of terror and ruin, and it shows me pictures of towns going up in flames. It shouldn't, but these dreams of chaos give me a bizarre sensation of comfort.

There are only two things in my life that please me; the dreams, and my one wish. I have only one wish, and my aspiration is to see that wish fulfilled. It's related to one of my earliest memories in life.

_The sky rumbled and flashed with thunder as buckets of rain poured from the clouds. I jogged down the muddy path, making my way home to get inside, and out of the storm._

As I get older, it gets harder to remember that day. The memory is blurred at the edges, but I can still recall most of it clearly. I was running home to get out of the storm when I tripped, and hit my head on a rock. I came around a few days later. I was at home in my bed. My head hurt, and there was a strange man calmly watching over me. I can remember his face, and even his name, but I can't remember who he is. That night, in the storm; he saved my life.

I owe him everything and more. All through that night, he watched over me. I woke up the next morning, and he was gone. He left me only two things; a note, and a strange Pokeball. The Pokeball was black; it had a white button and was imprinted with two red stripes near the center line. (see first A/N at the end of the chapter)

The note was only two sentences; _**"Life is the most precious of the many things God gives us. Don't waste it."**_

So here I am, 8 years later. I still have the Pokeball; I always keep it with me. Out of all the things I own, it's the most important to me.

I have a friend now. A blond teenager who lives down the road; his name is Nolan. He's hyperactive, easily excited, and overly enthusiastic; everything I'm not. I don't know how I manage to handle being around him, but I do know why I haven't ditched him. He reminds me of that man. Ever since I met him, I've been able to recall that memory more clearly.

I sigh, and get up off of the bed. I'm bored; I guess I'll go for a walk. I grab my coat and scarf on the way out, reminding myself that it's probably cold outside. I go downstairs, not really hearing what my mom says to me on the way out. Well, I guess that tells you how little I care for most things.

I step off the porch, slightly shivering as tiny flakes of snow drift lazily to the ground. It's cold; I'm glad I brought the coat now. To be honest, I don't know why I'm even out here. The weather's bad; and there's really not that much to do.

I sigh, and let my thoughts wander as I walk. I've been having the dreams more and more often; now the voice speaks to me almost every night. I'm actually curious as to what their increased frequency could mean.

"Wait." I snap out of my thoughts, and look around. Somehow, without even paying attention to where I was going, I had made my way out of town and all the way to the entrance of the lake. "Why exactly am I here?"

A feeling of anticipation swells in my gut. Have you ever had that feeling, the one where it seems like whatever is about to happen will change your life as you know it? That's how I feel.

As I approach the lake, I see a strangely dressed man standing on the shore. He's wearing a white and black uniform, and his electric blue hair is spiked upward; his coal-dark eyes glinting with barely noticeable signs of madness.

I remained unnoticed by him, and he began a monologue to himself as he stared out across the water. "So," he said, his voice deep and slightly hoarse. "It begins. This world shall come to an end."

Unmoving, I listened quietly, and he continued. "Humans are bringing this world to ruin. And for what? Is there purpose to this endless destruction and strife?"

"There is." I take a step, and he whirls around to face me.

He speaks, his tone aggressive. "Who are you?"

I sigh. "Jethro; I live in Twinleaf."

He gives no response. He gazes at me for a moment, and then steps closer. I stand firm as he tilts his head lower, and gazes straight into my eyes. As I meet his gaze, I feel a burning emotion in my chest. I can't help but speak. "It's been so long since I felt anything. Something about you makes me feel again, but it's been so long; I can't remember what the feeling means."

He nods. "As I thought." I watch as he moves backwards a bit, as to give me some more space. "My name is Cyrus. I lead an organization known as Team Galactic." I nod, and Cyrus continues his speech. "We are dissatisfied with this world as it is. Our aim is to tear down this world, and remake it as it should be." Now, he looked straight at me, completely serious. "I can tell that your life does not satisfy you. I ask you, will you join our cause?"

I didn't speak. My mind raced, imagining how disappointed my mom would be when she found out that I'd even considered his offer. I was about to refuse, when I felt something. My throat burned as my heart was encompassed by a wave of sensation. I felt it again; that feeling like my life as I knew it was about to change. I felt an overpowering wave of defiance. Something inside of me _wanted _to rebel, to break free from my life.

I made my decision; one that probably wasn't ethical in the least, but I felt like it was the right choice.

I shook his hand.

Cyrus laughed. The sound was hollow, more a show of appreciation than an expressed emotion. "Good." He took a moment to look me over. "You've yet to reach your full potential."

I nodded. "Of course I haven't. I don't even have my first Pokemon yet!"

Cyrus replied. "In any case, your potential prevents me from letting you waste your time as a worthless grunt. I can see it in you." He smirked, and looked me in the eyes. "So, my decision is made. Welcome to Team Galactic, Commander Venus."

I nodded, too nervous to speak. _'I don't know if I can live up to his expectations.'_

"Your first assignment," He paused, making sure I was paying attention. "is to go to Sandgem town. Get your first Pokemon from Professor Rowan."

I agreed, even though I wasn't sure what the point of that was.

"For now," He said. "You're free to do as you see fit. If I have an assignment for you, I'll get in touch."

And just like that, he was gone. The only noise left was the rustling of the trees as the breeze shifted them. I looked up. Surprisingly, the sky had lightened, and the sun was starting to peek over the top of the trees. _'It's been that long already?'_

I frowned. It was already morning. No point going home to check in first, then. My mom had probably already blown a fuse when I stayed out after midnight. Since I'd get in trouble anyways, I might as well go to Sandgem first.

As I walked down the road, I saw something. A group of wild Starlys was attacking a tiny, prone figure on the ground. I frowned, and made my way towards them. "Oi!" I waved my arms around a bit; the motion scared them off. I knelt, and examined their victim. I sighed. The victim was a small green Pokemon. It was almost completely covered in welts and scratches; some of them bleeding. I sighed, and bent over to pick it up. It looked like it wouldn't last long, but I should probably get it to the Pokemon Center in Sandgem, just in case.

But, there was a small problem. _'I can't just carry it the whole way. Jostling it around in my arms will only make the pain worse!' _This was indeed a problem. After a moment, a solution came to me. I pulled out _his _Pokeball, and lightly tapped the button against the Ralts' forehead. There was a flash, and it was pulled inside the ball. The Pokeball rocked on my hand a few times, then it pinged, and fell silent. I stashed it securely in my Pocket, and went on my way.

I quickly jogged down the road, being careful to avoid any wild Pokemon. I ended up reaching Sandgem much faster than I usually would have, making the trip in record time.

I entered the Pokemon Center, giving my eyes a moment to adjust to the bright fluorescent lighting. I approached the counter, and handed the Pokeball to Nurse Joy. "Could you help me? I found this little guy all beat up on the side of the road."

She immediately went to work, quickly calling the Ralts out of the Pokeball and placing it on the stretcher. In the light, I could see now that it wasn't as bad as I thought -- it was even worse. The small Pokemon was trembling, letting out an occasional whimper in between rasped breaths.

She wheeled the stretcher into the ER, bustling about with an energy that no one should be able to have at not even six in the morning. Left with nothing else to do, I picked a chair, and sat down on it. "Well, I guess this'll be a _really _long night."

The chair was soft, and the plush cushions were very comfortable. After a few minutes, I dozed off..

**"Where am I?"**

**I looked around. The sky was dark, and there was no ground, merely island-like chunks of stone floating in the sky. There was no sun or moon, yet I could see perfectly fine.**

_**"I open at the close."**_

**"What?" I looked around. It was the voice again. Just like always, I could hear it as if it were speaking in my ear, yet the source was nowhere to be seen.**

"Excuse me?"

I quickly sat up. Nurse Joy was looking down on me, a tired smile on her face. "Yes, I expect it's been a long night for us all."

I nodded. "So, how's he doing?"

She smiled. "It took a lot of work, but he's fine now. If you hadn't have found him, I don't think he would've lasted the night." Joy gave the Pokeball back. "Good luck."

I left the Pokemon Center, shivering as I felt the crisp morning air. A cold wind was coming in from the water.

As I walked, I noticed a magazine on the ground, and picked it up. On the cover, there was an image of an all-too-familiar face. I froze. "I-it can't be..." The image bore the subtitle;_** former Sinnoh League Champion announces intent to compete! **_

I immediately opened it, flipping to the indicated page. I found a bench to sit on, and began reading the article.

_**We wanted an expert opinion on the League Circuit, so we talked to one of the greatest experts out there, Palmer. Imagine our surprise when he informed us that he intends to compete in the Circuit once again this year!**_

I let the magazine fall to the floor. I couldn't believe it. I had a chance. It was small, but it was a chance. Gather the eight badges, and I could compete in the Finals of the League Circuit. Compete in the League Circuit, and I might find Palmer. I looked at the bottom of the page. The first round would be held in two days; in Oreburgh City. It's a long way from Sandgem to Oreburgh, especially on foot.

"...Well, at least the weather's nice."

* * *

**Okay, feel free to review, and thank you to anyone who read. Oh, and the Pokeball with the red stripes is a Luxury Ball.**


End file.
